legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 August 2012
12:12 Holy its been a long time 12:14 hi 12:16 hai 12:20 mythrun can you un ban User:LegoMan25 12:21 i know hes under age but i talk to him on x box and i think he should be let back 12:26 and also unstopableblitz 12:27 hai guize. 12:27 look at mai new avvie. 12:27 Hey 12:27 i maed it maishelf. 12:27 Nice 12:27 thank yo. 12:29 aw. 12:29 twilight: about your friend unbanning 12:29 doesn't really matter how mature somebody is 12:30 people under the age of 13 are usually very... unpredictable 12:30 remember that kid with the dog avatar, and he swore like crazy 12:30 so we banned him 12:30 he said he'd be good so we let em back 12:30 and then he did it again and we found out he was 11. 12:30 l: 12:34 Hey spades, did you ever get your computer fixed? 12:34 yes. 12:34 im on it right now. 12:34 Glad I could help you, by the way. *cough* 12:34 had to call in a technician. 12:35 it wasnt a virus. 12:35 12:35 Huh? 12:35 12:35 it was physical hardware damage apparently 12:35 Hmm.. 12:35 I might've dropped a book on it 12:35 12:35 Well. 12:35 Or it could of hit something in the computer bag 12:35 12:35 I don't see how you could have run Linux on it then. 12:35 works now 12:35 Did your fiels back up okay? 12:35 *files 12:35 reinstalled all mah drivers 12:35 NOPE 12:35 12:35 Huh? 12:35 None of the important stuff survived. 12:35 :c 12:35 12:36 You didn't do it right then. 12:36 corrupt, corrupt, corrupt 12:36 all my game files and everything... 12:36 12:36 Didn't do it right.... 12:36 even the stuff i made myself... 12:36 Didn't do it right... 12:36 I PROGRAMMED THAT THING.... FOR WEEKS............ 12:36 Everything in the file is there. 12:36 The extension is right. 12:36 BUT IT WONT 12:36 RUN. 12:36 What did you program? 12:36 A platformer that I had been working on for a while 12:37 What language did you use? 12:37 GML. 12:37 Game Markup Language? 12:37 game MAKER language:P 12:37 what kid? 12:38 ?? 12:38 X... 12:38 12:38 "mythrun can you un ban User:LegoMan25 12:38 i know hes under age but i talk to him on x box and i think he should be let back" 12:38 Who is that? 12:38 some guy 12:38 And why was he banned? 12:38 Underage, 12:38 12:38 *cough* 12:38 Eh? 12:38 Whats that there sonny? 12:39 No one needs to know if your underage, as long as you don't notice. 12:39 ??? 12:39 *cough* 12:39 Im not underage if thats what you're asking 12:39 I'm *cough* not *cough* either... 12:39 CAN'T TELL IF TROLL... 12:39 What's a troll? 12:39 ._.\ 12:39 ... 12:40 ICWUTUDIDTHAR 12:40 Unless you mean the creature. 12:40 Imma get a coke 12:40 BRb 12:41 ... 12:41 MACHINE 12:41 Did you see my new avvie? 12:42 What is it? 12:42 And let me look. 12:42 custom PKMN sprite. 12:42 Trainer to be exact 12:42 Okay... 12:42 Well. 12:42 I maed it 12:42 :3 12:42 I don't know why you are worried about a lost Game Maker game. 12:42 That is some bad, bad, horrible *cough* software. 12:43 The only 2D games people play anymore are made in Flash, and Flash now supports 3D.... 12:43 So... 12:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5nB9u4jjy4 12:48 What can I say? 12:54 Hi! 12:55 Bye! 01:26 TheMachine: I am dissapoint in your opinion 01:26 it was a great game with well made graphics and bosses and everything. 01:26 I am insulted and am now leaving. 01:26 Good day to you sir. 01:39 YES 01:39 my mc skin changed 01:41 hi 04:03 Rawwwr 04:03 Anyone? 04:04 -_- 06:05 oh no one -_- 08:32 Hello? 12:00 hi 12:10 Hai. 12:16 anyone here? 12:23 i am 12:24 looking up New info for the new mmo! 12:24 brb need to take my pills 12:25 now i wont go insane 12:26 yay. 12:26 http://legominifiguresmmo.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lost_twilight_energy/info 12:27 so... nothing new? 12:27 i am going to the aquarium soon 12:27 12:29 Cool.' 12:41 time for some mc 1.3 12:44 have fun. 12:47 Alec's advice of the day: Fanon is not Canon. 12:52 Ello! 12:52 MEANING: Don't make choices about a character based off of fanon stuff. 12:52 ohai! 12:52 Hiya Alec! 12:52 Sup! 12:52 Hallo! 12:52 i'm... googling. 12:53 Oh! 12:53 Fun! 12:53 What ya googling?? 12:53 Ariistuuj?? 12:53 Mythrun....what has he done now 12:54 MLP stuffz. Not gonna talk about here. 12:54 :O 12:54 Why not? 12:54 Ariistuujj is what I use as my display name on sites. 12:55 'cause Mythrun's one weakness is MLP, and I wish to maintain his sanity a little while longer. 12:55 Its not like its Nazi stuff 12:55 It's everywhere and it's annoying. 12:55 Oh cool! Mythrun talked to me! Whats a display name? 12:55 http://twitter.com/mythrun 12:56 Ahh...like an infectious virus> 12:56 Mythrun is for the URL and Ariistuujj is the name. 12:56 Oh I get it! 12:56 and MLP is NOT annoying. Not for me anyways. 12:56 Cool! 12:56 Hey Mythrun I think I knew you in LU 12:57 I think you invited me to your prop 12:57 Yhmko1? or something like that. 12:57 Yeah! 12:57 It's annoying when it's posted everywhere when there's a million sites for MLP fans to go to to talk about it. 12:57 yes, but what about the ppl that are HERE? 12:57 Err.... 12:58 They could...contain their joy? 12:58 12:58 its not like you have a problem with Star Wars. 12:58 Heck no! 12:58 I love Star Wars 12:58 the fanbases on those 2 are roughly the same. 12:58 I see MLP spammed more. 12:59 A lot more. 12:59 spammed? but not here. 12:59 and we DONT spam it here. and never would, even if you left. 12:59 User_blog_comment:Brickguy190/Why_so_many_Bronies?/@comment-XOfSpades-20120808001905 12:59 well... it would be tempting. 12:59 I think your right Mythrun. I have not seen anyone with a Star Wars avatar 01:00 yep. ppl (like you) will hate us no matter what. 01:00 I dont hate you! 01:00 Read Xenfare's post. 01:01 XOfSpades. 01:01 I even like MLP somewhat 01:01 But Im not a fan 01:01 I did read that. 01:01 Soarin is pretty cool though 01:01 I was talking to mythrun. 01:02 don't worry, you're cool. 01:02 01:02 *does a cool dance* 01:02 So late 01:02 Gtg go to bed 01:03 XP 01:03 Bai! 01:03 Adios all! 01:03 Have a nice day! 01:03 Bai! 01:05 taking a survey. brb 01:27 50% done... 01:27 after 22 minutes. 01:39 finished! 01:39 35 minutes... wow. 01:39 ohai. 01:40 Hey............. 01:41 'tsup? 02:09 Heyy 02:11 Hai 02:11 .... 02:42 hai 02:42 ... 02:46 Hello 02:47 Anyone want to play a mc server with me? 02:50 Hello? 02:50 D: 02:50 Illstay in the chat though 02:52 hai 03:13 Hi 03:13 hai 03:16 Hi 03:16 Anyone want to play a mc server with me 03:20 um... 03:20 I'll stay here. 03:26 lookin at block list. 03:52 03:52 Oops. 03:52 Barbay1 is awesome. 03:53 She's making a replica of FV in Minecraft. 03:54 A good replica? 03:54 Yes. 03:54 She was even able to make the LAUNCHPADS. 03:54 Anyway I can see any of it? 03:54 I'll be posting screenshots later. 03:55 It's not done yet though. 03:55 I have Minecraft... 03:55 The server is Whitelisted. 03:55 My name is Sifle. 03:56 But I think I can talk to Slappy or 7op. 03:56 Wait, what server is this? 03:56 7op's server. 03:57 We used to call it the LU Refuge server, but now we just call it "Server" or 7op's server. 03:57 The problem is the world with the main cities is..... uhh... 03:59 Alcom, you can join the server. 04:51 Machine 04:52 Yes? 04:53 Seripim 04:53 Did you get 7op to whitelist me on his server 04:53 No, sorry. 04:54 I don't really play Minecraft. 04:54 Oh 04:54 Yeah... 04:54 7op's server does'nt have a whitelist anymore. 04:54 a) Linux hates Minecraft and my computer gets 8 FPS on the lowest settings. 04:54 *b) 04:54 Oh 04:54 Yeha. 04:54 *Yeah 04:55 When I play MC it has terrible render problems. 04:55 Because the natives are different. 04:55 I have an account for when I'm on a Windows computer. 04:59 So, what's gone on lately on the server? 04:59 05:11 Barbay is making a replica of FV. 05:12 Cool. 05:16 Just posted screenshots. 05:17 Needs work. 05:17 05:17 05:17 It isn't finished, is it? 05:17 It's a work in progress. 05:17 05:18 Brickbuilder said if he finds space he will make AG. 05:18 And Bumbaca wants to make GF. 05:20 05:20 That will take quite a bit of work. 05:20 Millions of blocks at least. 05:20 06:46 hi 06:46 NOOOOOOOO just missed him 06:49 Hello. 06:52 LTE- I, I think I know you. I shared an account with my cousin. His account name was DiddyVaporFalcon. 06:52 hiya all 06:52 OMG people on the chat! 06:53 I have not chatted to anyone on this chat for days... 06:53 i chat 06:53 { 06:53 06:53 Lost, did you know Diddy? 06:54 yes 06:54 a bit 06:55 i was in a guild with him 06:55 brb 06:57 back 06:57 Lost, I am sad to say he passed due to cancer. 06:58 06:58 thats sad 06:58 I know. He was my cousin. 07:00 why do people have to talk a bout when i am eating 07:02 What? 07:06 I didn't understand that. You must have had food in your mouth. 07:09 Hi 07:10 Anyone there? 07:10 Yep. 07:11 Is lost there also? 07:11 Yep. 07:11 He isnt talking 07:11 Did you, by chance, know/meet DiddyVaporFalcon? 07:11 hello everyone 07:11 Hi 07:12 Maybe 07:12 Idk why you ask admiral 07:13 Well, he passed away. 07:13 seripim i am going to update the sever to day and make the guild thing to 07:13 today 07:13 And make it a raid server also? 07:13 yep 07:13 07:14 I went to a theme park today,i saw one of the most buitifull attractions ever. 07:14 i am makeing a test town on a npc town now 07:14 Can i help build new spawn? 07:14 Darwin, where'd you go? 07:14 theme park 5 days ago 07:15 Oh 07:15 And did you also reset your staff because you dont know them really besides me 07:15 no 07:15 some i will some i will keep 07:15 Efteling,you guys prob. dont know that XD 07:15 Ok 07:16 it was a long way there,but its a really awesome theme park 07:16 mine was to 07:16 brb testing 07:17 Which theme park, did you say? 07:18 Efteling 07:21 They also had a big zone filled with LEGO 07:21 Cool! 07:22 Really cool to see,even live-sized pepole 07:22 I went to Florida a while back. 07:22 LEGOLAND. 07:22 I picked up a LEGO Poster there 07:22 07:22 Nice! What poster? 07:22 Used gel to put it on my wall 07:22 98.155.10.77 join meh on mc 07:22 If you want 07:22 Helloooo everyone! 07:22 From LEGO City,it was the best one availble 07:22 Hai Quick! 07:22 Hi 07:23 ok 07:23 Went to "De efteling" 07:23 Nice 07:23 Your prob. the olny one that knows that XD 07:23 Lost can you tell me the ip? 07:23 I may post LEGOLAND pics soon. 07:23 its need to update 07:23 I wanted to film in the park but decicded not to 07:23 Ok 07:23 Mythrun's avatar is a lie 07:23 XD 07:23 lol 07:25 Darwin, I went to Universal, too: Wizarding World of Harry Potter. 07:26 Cool 07:26 Did you see the town form BTTF ? 07:27 What? 07:27 The town square 07:27 From Back To The Future 07:27 its on display there 07:27 Hello. 07:27 Oh, nope. 07:27 I think they also had the Delorean there 07:27 Hello. 07:28 Yo 07:28 Neo? 07:28 They had the Cat— yes? 07:28 Is it Diddy's brother? 07:28 Hello. 07:28 Are you Diddy's brother, I meant. 07:29 Nope. Cousin. 07:29 Ah. My condolences. 07:30 No, please don't feel bad for me. 07:31 You lost someone close. I 07:31 You have every right to feel sorry for yourself. 07:32 Yea, but I'm okay. I have rednax still. 07:32 Red! 07:32 It's been forever since I last talked to him! 07:32 Yes. I am seeing him, tommorow. 07:32 Any way I can contact him? 07:32 Message boards? 07:33 Nvm. 07:33 I could talk to him for you, I guess.... 07:33 In that case, could you tell him Tiger from LU says Hi? 07:33 Thanks. 07:33 Odd request, I know. 07:33 Got to go, thanks for coming, though. 07:34 No problem . 07:34 He knows who you are just by calling 'Tiger', you know. 07:37 BYE 07:37 Bye. 07:38 Darwin, what was I saying... 07:38 Oh, yes. Universal- I didn't go to Back to the Future. 07:40 Gotta go. Bye! 08:10 Im going off too,cya! 08:49 back 09:32 Hai. 10:06 Hi everyone. 10:07 hi 10:12 hai 10:26 bai 10:50 hao 10:50 *hai 10:54 Hai 10:54 *sigh 10:55 Hello 10:56 I may have done something to my left leg... 10:56 Broke it ? 10:56 I'm not sure 10:58 And my parents aren't taking it seriously, due to how I was dramatic when i was small about hurting my self (and that was ages 4-6!) 10:58 ? 10:58 everytime i fell down, i thought i broke something in simpler words 10:58 but now it's serious, 10:59 i've broke something before but thats when i seriously broke my wrist, i told you that story, i think.. 11:02 aha... 11:02 Good luck though 11:02 BTW,did you see the LEGO Worlds pictuere's ? 11:02 No, I haven't 11:02 Or yeah darwin good news! 11:02 Yeah ? 11:05 I got LDD working on another computer! 11:07 so can i see the pictures? 11:09 Sure,http://legoworlds.lbbstudios.net 11:10 Ohai are you new? 11:10 its on the news page 11:10 ohai 11:10 thanks darwin! 11:11 Who wants an awesome new sig? 11:11 darwin check this out it's on number 2 and it's the trailer, i want to show you so you can see how great it's animated! http://www.pokemon.com/us/tv-episodes/pokemon-episodes/ 11:11 Uh? 11:11 New? I was in LU early beta. And I played LU for a while, no I am not new. Why am I slow? I am using a iPod touch. 11:12 darwin is that going to be in the final game?, it's good! 11:12 Me liek Animation 11:12 ... 11:12 Like it? 11:12 That are the worlds anyone can send models in for 11:12 Oh sorry keo i forgot your a hater... 11:13 No... 11:13 pokemon 11:13 Whoops 11:13 I just thought nnobody was responding. 11:13 My chat was glitching. 11:13 Want an epic new sig? 11:13 Oh I don't understand your making signatures for ppl? 11:13 Me and the team are really happy with the pepole that have sent in models 11:13 Yea. 11:13 What game are the models for? 11:14 Lego worlds 11:14 Darwins game! 11:14 Its not my game entirely 11:14 Totally, you didn't answer. 11:14 I just do the animation/models 11:14 well you know what i mean 11:14 The rest is dont by my real life friends 11:14 *done 11:15 Darwin, you want a new sig? 11:15 No thanks keo i got a signature already but thanks 11:15 i have 2 actually 11:15 No thanks 11:15 I will do one for ypu anyways. 11:15 I dont use talk pages that often 11:15 I beta (pun greatly intended) it's going to be a while before it can be tested/played. 11:15 Oh signatures on the wiki! sure keo! 11:16 i thought you meant real life! 11:16 XD 11:16 11:16 Why would he make signatures for real life??? 11:16 XD 11:16 Lord, what do you mean?.. 11:16 Thats what i thought, thats why i said "uh" 11:16 11:17 This work: ๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ тoтallyнypnoѕqυιd ๑۩ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ 11:17 Kinda hacked together, though. 11:17 Nah,i dont like that,sorry 11:17 11:17 I thought someone was making a game.. 11:18 yeah, 11:18 Darwin and company 11:18 11:18 I am helping make one, 11:18 Its LittleBigBrothers (aka LbbStudios) 11:18 yeah project build?.. or TLT? 11:18 But were just a group of buds making stuff 11:18 Darco. (Darwin and company) 11:18 No 11:18 I would do that 11:18 *Wouldn't 11:19 11:19 I am making a better one, one second, Squid. 11:19 I know 11:19 (Im looking into servers for the game ATM,so cant reply so soon) 11:19 How about kirby? <(o_o<) 11:20 The little pink ball from super smash bros? 11:21 yeah 11:21 super tuff pink puff 11:21 |!¤*'~``~'*¤!|ø\\ț¤țåȽȽÿȟÿקñ¤§ǭɥȋď //ø|!¤*'~``~'*¤!| 11:21 Whoops. 11:22 Back 11:22 That's jiggle puff 11:22 What just happend 11:22 I see kirby and random symbols 11:22 |!¤*'~``~'*¤!|ø\\ ț¤țåȽȽÿȟÿקñ¤§ǭɥȋď //ø|!¤*'~``~'*¤!| 11:22 Look in the middle. 11:22 Jigglypuff POKEMON I LOVE POKEMON!!! 11:22 thanks keo! 11:22 Odd.. 11:23 so what now? when I use talk pages that will appear? 11:23 Ok. 11:24 Copy that, go to My Preferences, then paste it in your signature spot. 11:24 jigglypuff and kirby have a lot in common, they are both pink 11:24 prefrences? 11:25 you mean contributions? 11:25 Ok. 11:25 Go to wiki activity. 11:26 ok 11:26 See your avatar in the top right corner? 11:26 yes 11:26 11:26 Oh XD 11:26 Scroll down to the signature box. 11:27 ok did it 11:27 finished 11:27 Ok. 11:27 Gtg. 11:27 Cya! 11:27 ok 11:28 I want my sign to be POKEMON! 11:30 Then do that 11:30 I will, just don't want to annoy keo... 11:36 Servers are expensive,just say'n 11:36 How much?, (for lego worlds?) 11:37 Depends on what you want 11:37 In your case, what price? (For lego worlds?) 11:38 We may have to add-in ad's (wich we rather not do) or ask for donations 11:38 Seeing as were currently a non-profit group 11:38 Oh, 11:39 ads (better idea) 11:39 (trust me) 11:39 (why do i keep thinking out loud?) 11:39 Its just that we dont like ads,seeing as the game is made for childeren 11:40 And we dont want to have anything misleading on our sites 11:40 ah, 11:41 I hope it turns out ok, A creation so good can't be put to waste 11:41 Thanks 11:44 to be honest i hope any of these good creations (PB LW, TLT) don't go to waste 11:48 I hope we can achive what we wanted to do 11:49 I hope so too, If i can, i would donate money, 2012 08 08